Flowerbud Village (HM64)
Flowerbud Village is the setting for Harvest Moon 64. The town in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody is also named "Flowerbud Village", though the towns are not the same. 'Shops' *Bar - A place to relax with a few drinks after a long day of farming. It is run by Duke. Open 6 PM to 12 AM, closed Sundays. *Craftsman's House - The shop run by the Head Carpenter. You can request extensions for your house and farm here. *The Bakery - A place to buy sweets which will restore your stamina. Jeff and Elli work here. Open 9 AM to 5 PM, closed Mondays. *Flower Lillia - The player can buy grass, vegetable and flower seeds from Lillia. She lives here with her husband Basil and daughter Popuri. Open 9 AM to 5 PM, closed Sundays. *Green Ranch - The place to buy animals and animal accessories. The ranch's owner Doug also raises his own animals here. His daughter Ann and son Gray live with him and help with the ranch. Open 9 AM to 5 PM, closed Thursdays. *Potion Shop - The player can purchase various potions from the Potion Shop Dealer here, granted that they have an empty bottle to store the potions in. The Potion Shop Dealer and his two grandsons Kent and Stu live here. Open 9 AM to 5 PM, closed weekends. *Rick's - The tool shop owned by Rick. He will sell tools for your animals (like the brush and clippers), as well as the game's only blue feather. He can also repair the music box that you can find later in the game. Open 10 AM to 6 PM, closed Wednesdays, weekends, and rainy days. *Souvenir Shop - Saibara runs this small store. Here, you can purchase the Ocarina used in the Spirit Festival. He may also sell you the dyed pot if you bring him a blue rock. 'Locations' A list of other locations that are not shops within Flowerbud Village. *Your Farm - The player's farm. *House - The player's house. *Beach *Church - Pastor Brown lives here. He teaches the children during the week and holds a church service on Sunday. This is also where your wedding ceremony will be held if you get married. A few festivals are also held here. *Town Square - Most of the festivals take place in the town square. A place for villagers to gather. *Moon Mountain Vineyard - The vineyard where Karen, Gotz, Sasha and Kai live. Saving the vineyard is mandatory if the player wishes to obtain Karen's photograph. *Moon Mountain - The mountain area northeast of the village. There are several small sub locations located on the mountain: **Moon Mountain Lake **Hot Springs **Cave - Where the Harvest Sprites live. **Goddess Pond - Where the Harvest Goddess can be found. **Moon Mountain Restaurant - Barley and Sydney live here. 'Festivals and Events' The list of festivals and events that take place in the village throughout the course of the game: *Egg Festival *Firefly Festival *Fireworks *Flower Festival *Harvest Festival *New Years Eve Festival *Sea Festival *Spirit Festival *Starry Night Festival *Vegetable Festival *Dog Race *Horse Race Trivia *Due to the heavy ties between the descendants of the bachelorettes and the setup of the area, it is implied that Flowerbud is the setting of the first Harvest Moon game, Neighbor Town. Category:Settings Category:HM64